Sakashi
by Takahashi
Summary: Kakashi overdrinks, but sakura drove him to it. a fic by itairiku kamikaze. intended length? 7 chapters.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own anything but Riku-sensei and part of Team Infinity.

"Bet I can out drink you." Riku said lazily to Kakashi.

"You already drank like, twenty of those." he responded automatically.

"More like twenty-three, but who's counting?" she said easily. "And it'll take me about another twenty of those before it starts affecting me." Kakashi rolled his eyes, knowing it was true.

"That has more net weight in alcohol than the wine I'm drinking, and the vodka, wine, and champagne you are usually plied with." Riku smiled.

"Okay, so maybe eighteen bottles." She threw back her head and laughed. "Something beside my alcohol intake is bothering you, cause you've downed almost a third of that bottle and you usually don't touch that stuff. So, what's up?"

"A third isn't a lot," he said defensively.

"For you it is. And you're getting defensive. Kakashi, I know you." He stood up quickly.

"I am not getting defensive!" he said loudly. She just arched an eloquent eyebrow at him. "I... I actually am."

"Good. Now that we've established that, can you maybe tell me why?"

"No, I... I'd rather not talk about it until I get it fixed." He responded, sitting back down.

"Fair enough." Riku leaned over and kissed his cheek, standing up. "G'night, Kashi." She said, leaving the room.

"Hnn." He answered, just raising a hand in response. He stared at the bottle, and disregarding Riku's comments, poured another glassful of wine, took a sip, then jumped as a soft voice behind him said,

"You know, that-that's not good for you." He turned to see the pink-haired girl looking down at him.

"Sakura! Oh, you-you startled me. You're getting very good." he said, standing up carefully.

"Thank you," she said, smiling brightly.

"Hey, umm... do you have a minute? I want to talk to you."

"Yeah, sure, Kakashi. I have plenty of minutes." she answered. He moved slowly, then more confidently as he realized the alcohol had not impaired his motor functions.

"Good." he shut the door. The moment he turned back, he realized she had taken the gesture the wrong way. He had a moment to think that she would be as deadly sexy as Riku one day before he loosened the arms that had gone around his waist and sat at the table. "Sakura... sit down. We have been... working together for a while. I'd like to know how you're feeling."

"I'm okay." she said, taking the seat opposite him.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" he asked bluntly, taking a sip of his wine. Sakura smiled.

"I'm more interested in men." Kakashi choked on his wine. "Men with deep, serious, eyes." she added, leaning forward. Lord, she was flirting with him!

"Sakura-" he tried.

"You know, I thought being stuck with Naruto was the worst, but it turned out to be lucky for me. Otherwise I never would have met you."

"Sakura, I'm twenty-seven." it was not what he meant to say, or how he meant to say it, but she only tilted her head.

"Yeah, so?"

"And I'm your teacher."

"Kind of an interesting situation" her smile spread. "It'll be over soon."

"I'll still be fifteen years older than you, Sakura!"

"More like fourteen," She said easily, "but who's counting?"

"I Am." frustrated, he started to rise, but the alcohol in his system chose that moment to make its presence known. He sat down again. "Sakura, I like you, very much. And I want to be your friend."

"You can't let the age thing bother you, Kakashi." she said, standing up and moving around the table so that he was trapped against the wall.

"Of course I can. You... you're twelve!"

"I'll be sixteen when you stop being our tutor..."

"You'd wait that long?" he asked, surprised. She nodded, taking his hand in hers. He stared at her, stunned. "Regardless of age," since that was not working, he thought, "I'm basically your guardian, and it would be wrong, certainly unethical for me to encourage or agree to anything beyond that. I care about what happens to you, and if I've given you the impression that I'm interested in anything beyond friendship, I'm sorry."

She considered. "I guess you take your work pretty seriously."

"Yes, I do."

"I get it. No pressure, right?" Relief made him sigh. "Right." He squeezed her hand. "You're all right, Sakura."

"You too." She said smiling softly. She leaned forward and caught his mouth with hers, her eyes shut. His hand automatically went up to cup her head and his eyes shut. This was wrong. He would remember in a minute why it was wrong. He could feel his heart beating faster and he allowed her tentative tongue entry into his mouth. Her hand rested on his face, the other one somehow had linked with his. He tugged her closer to him, fisting his hand in her hair, and playing with her tongue. He unlinked their hands and wound his arm around her waist, pulling her against him roughly. She gasped, and he thrust his tongue into her mouth twice and lightly bit her bottom lip. She copied him, pausing to suck his bottom lip. He groaned, leaning back against the wall and pulling her with him. He knew he should stop, that it was wrong, but he could not quite figure out why or even if the reason was important. Her taste was more potent than even the liquor Riku had been drinking. Sakura bit his lip again before he pulled away to suck on her neck, pulling her head to the side and pressing her body tighter against his. Her hands dove into his hair and she whimpered when he bit her neck. The door flew open.

"Kakashi, I-whoa. sorry." both Kakashi and Sakura turned to the door to see a stunned Sasuke staring at them slack-jawed.

"**_Get out_**." Kakashi growled. Sasuke nodded wide-eyed, and left, pulling the door behind him. Sakura stared down at Kakashi, her hand held over her heart. From the way her pupils were dilated, he could tell her heart was pounding as hard as his was. "Get off." he said, and she obeyed. He took a deep breath and ran his fingers through his hair.

"I knew you liked me...," she whispered softly

"I'm sorry." Kakashi said aloud. "Oh god, forgive me... I'm so damn sorry." he said, head cradled in his hands. His voice was hoarse, dull, and broken.

"No, Kakashi, I-" Sakura said, trying to reassure him, "It's my fault. I started everything."

"I'm the older one Sakura... jus- sigh leave. Please. Before I do something we _both_ regret." his voice cracked slightly, pleading. She nodded.

"Okay." she walked to the door. "Four years isn't long to wait." she turned. "Kakashi?"

"Yeah?" he asked, picking up the wine glass.

"Ten years wouldn't be long to wait for you." Sakura left, leaving Kakashi to wonder how much it would help to bang his head against the wall.

Sakashi, chapter one by ItaiRiku Kamikaze


	2. Chapter 2

Sharingan-eye holder.

You were there for me when no one else was,

Taking the shattered pieces of me and putting them back together.

I saw you right in front of me but never realized

My truth was lying deep within your eyes.

When i was happy, you were there, when sad, you shared.

Never would anyone beleive you didn't care.

But my ignorance wasn't bliss, a pain because I couldn't see,

The wonderful man in front of me.

Have something to say, so i'll say it now,

Couldn't ever really figure out how.

I dont really have something new to say,

Didn't realize I meant it before I saw you today.

But I swear to this, what I say is true

Kakashi Hatake, I love you.

By Itairiku Kamikaze


End file.
